


timestamped.

by makeoutmanslaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeoutmanslaughter/pseuds/makeoutmanslaughter
Summary: a collection of poetry I write whenever compelled to. each are not dated, but timestamped, and presented in chronological order.





	1. foreword

I think this deserves some sort of foreword, and not in poetry, because that feels pretentious and weird, but I'm gonna write a haiku here, because they were like my 7th grade reading class sense of humor back in middle school where the most important things in my life were being a poser MCR fan and consuming as much badly written fanfiction as possible on my iPod between the end of school and track practice, instead of being an actual diehard MCR fan (some things never change) and reading as much political literature possible out of actual books between the end of school and going out with my friends.   
Hopefully you enjoy it.

I wrote this for you,  
And posted it here, today,  
Just so I could say it.


	2. 2:06AM

can't stop thinking about you  
don't want to

(stop.)

think about you  
dreaming is much better.


	3. 3:27PM

This isn't poetry, I just needed to write it down:  
Today on the way home I smiled alone in my car, not because something funny or enjoyable happened, but just because I was happy.


	4. 10:17PM

every passing line of music  
i've spent on every person, every second

i sing them under my breath  
at the top of my lungs  
screaming down the county line  
a whisper 20 below the speed limit

what agony it is to not be able  
to sing them all at once, together  
a cacophony of all my highs and lows  
best friends and enemies  
a "no place i'd rather be" mixed with  
the ever tempting call of the interstate  
crashing my car, losing you  
parking lot karaoke with someone new

the combination of it all sounds nice  
but i've always had a one track mind.


	5. 12:07AM

I'm standing in the middle of the road-- it is dark outside, and cold, but I do not mind. The headlights shine into my eyes: I will not blink.

The cars rush past. I pay them no attention. My ankles are stung by the pebbles their tires throw to me. To be here is wrong, they say. 

I think I will lie down now, and stay awhile. My head nestled into a pothole, back aching on the asphalt.

The cars cast more stones my way, so many times. I let them hit me, so many times. 

I think-- I think, carefully-- it would be better for a car to hit me, instead. Just once.


End file.
